sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Belkin
}} | products = | homepage = }} Belkin International, Inc., is an American manufacturer of consumer electronics that specializes in connectivity devices. Headquartered in Playa Vista, Los Angeles, California,"Contact Us." Belkin. Retrieved on July 9, 2010. it sells various consumer and commercial product lines, including routers, iPod and iPhone accessories, mobile computing accessories, surge protectors, network switches, hubs, (USB and computer network) cables, KVM switches, racks and enclosures, and other peripherals. Belkin International is the parent company for Belkin, Linksys and Wemo branded products and services, as well as the smart home water management company, Phyn. History Belkin was founded in 1983 in California, by Chet Pipkin. In March 2013, Belkin acquired Cisco Systems' Home Networking Business Unit, including the Linksys brand and product line. On March 26, 2018, Foxconn announced its intent to acquire Belkin for US$866 million. Awards Belkin was in the "Inner City Top 100" list for six consecutive years, and the Los Angeles Business Journal’s “Fastest Growing Private Companies” list for five. Belkin was awarded iLounge's Accessory Maker of the Year Award for 2007 and its TuneFM was awarded iLounge's FM Transmitter of the Year Award. Belkin's TuneBaseFM was awarded iLounge's Car Accessory of the Year Award for 2008. *CES Innovations Awards: **2009 "Best of" in Multi-Room Audio/Video Category: FlyWire **2008 "Best of" in Portable Media Accessories Category: TuneStudio **2006 "Best of" in Video Category: Nostromo n52 *IDSA Design Awards Ranking – Belkin ranked in top list of corporations **2002 IDEA / BusinessWeek Award: GOLD – Belkin OmniView SoHo Series KVM **2009 IDEA Award: BRONZE – Belkin Powerline AV+ *Multiple iF Design Awards; in 2009, Belkin placed in the Top 50 of all company rankings for the number of IF awards won. **2008 TuneStudio and SportCommand **2007 Clamp-On Surge Protector, Compact Surge Protector, Conceal Surge Protector, Flip KVM **2006 TuneBase and TuneBaseFM, MediaPilot **2005 USB 7-Port Hub, PureAV Home Theater Power Consoles, PureAV Home Theater Power Conditioner **2003 USB Media Reader Writer *2005 Business 2.0 Bottom Line Design Awards – Belkin PureAV Power Console Sponsorship and community work Between May 2013 and the end of the 2014 season, Belkin sponsored a Dutch professional cycling team, Belkin Pro Cycling Team. Belkin stepped in after the team formerly known as Rabobank lost their headline sponsor. Belkin is involved in the local Compton community through the ASAP (Advanced Surveillance and Protection Plan) program with the LASD (LA County Sheriff’s Department) and the Everybody Wins reading program. Belkin supports Susan G. Komen for the Cure to fight breast cancer through its pink ribbon iPod cases that have helped raise $350,000 for the organization. In 2007, Belkin made a holiday donation to the One Laptop per Child (OLPC) initiative. Criticism In 2003, Belkin released a home-use wireless router which would occasionally replace users' HTTP requests with an advertisement for Belkin's filtering software. Belkin received some intense criticism for this from technically literate customers and others who described it as a man-in-the-middle attack or a form of session hijacking. Belkin initially treated this as a public relations problem rather than an inappropriate action on their part, but later relented and issued a firmware update deleting this functionality from the product. 080205 castlecops.com 080205 merit.edu In early 2009, a Belkin 'online sales representative' was discovered paying Amazon.com, Newegg and Buy.com users to manipulate reviews of a notoriously buggy Belkin router. Belkin's President, Mark Reynoso, responded to criticism, saying that the company does not engage in unethical practices, noting however that 'one of our employees' may have been responsible. 090117 slashdot.org 090117 thedailybackground.com On January 19, 2009, gizmodo.com published a letter from an anonymous Belkin worker, where the employee claims that for years all workers were pressed upon to "do whatever is needed to get good product reviews and good press", which included "sending blog writers a device with custom firmware that hides known bugs", "faking hardware logo certifications", as well as "writing poor reviews of competitors products". References External links *Belkin (US) *Belkin (UK) *Belkin (ANZ) Category:1983 establishments in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Companies established in 1983 Category:Networking companies of the United States Category:Playa Vista, Los Angeles Category:Announced technology acquisitions